marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = As all the Asgardians used to be aliens without definition, it is impossible to determine any of these beings relation to one another. | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (as Asgardian Loki & Non-Asgardian), Blue (As Thor) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (As Asgardian), unknown (As non-Asgardian), Blond (As Thor) | UnusualFeatures = When Loki was redefining himself his face was without characteristics and had no nose. | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = "God" of Thunder, Adventurer; former God of Mischief/Evil | Education = | Origin = Asgardian (Member of an extraterrestrial race transformed into the likeness of the Norse Myth's Loki) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = It has been revealed through the monitoring devices of the Watcher, as well as through the eyes of Kyle Richmond that the Asgardians of Earth-9997 are not gods, as they have long believed to have been. As it has been revealed, the Asgardians are really aliens who, like humanity, had been manipulated by the Celestials to be guardians of the Celestial embryo growing at the core of their planet. Like many of the species the Celestials have manipulated, this species lived long enough to evolve to the third tier of mutation. This level causes the individual to lose all definition and is defined by those around it, or its environment. At some point the aliens that later became the Asgardians left their planet in a ship that was also without definition (which could have been some of their own fellow beings that were "willed" into becoming a craft for the others to travel space in) and eventually arrived on Earth hundreds of years ago. They landed near a small Norse village where the town story teller, named Donnerson, whom had a bad eye and lame leg and loved the myths of Asgard, was the only villager brave enough to confront these beings. He was manipulated by Mephisto (disguised as a human) to will these beings into the Asgardian people. Calling himself "Odin", merged with his two "brothers" to fight "Surtur" and so Donnerson actually became Odin. As Odin, Donnerson manipulated all the aliens into becoming the Asgardian race, and even the Asgardian realm itself. Hence, Loki was created, and existed solely on the will of Donnerson himself. However, the continued belief of Asgard amongst the people of Earth also played an important part in maintaining Asgard's definition. In the 20th century when most of the world began to believe as Asgard as only a myth, Asgard was at risk of losing its definition. Odin originally sent his son Thor to Earth in the guise of Donald Blake to rekindle the belief in Asgard by having Thor return during a time when super human beings began appearing on the Earth. To further cement peoples belief in Asgard, Odin allowed other beings from Asgard (specifically Loki himself) to interact with the people of Earth. It has also been said that Odin manipulated the events that caused Loki to be responsible for the original members of the Avengers to band together as yet another plan to reaffirm the existence of Asgard in the minds of mortal men. During the time that the Terrigen Mists were mutating the population of Earth-9997, Loki had taken on a more demonic appearance, as yet there is no explanation as to why he has taken on this appearance. At some point during this time, Loki had convinced Odin to teach Thor another lesson in humility and convinced the All-Father to turn Thor into a woman. Loki later cast a spell that would trap Thor in Asgard should she ever return there to tell Odin that Loki had tricked him into punishing Thor, giving Loki free reign on Earth. Later, Loki was involved in a scheme to assassinate Dr. Stephen Strange, by Mephisto, who was manipulating Strange's long time man servant, Wong. Wong had cast a simple infatuation spell on Clea (whom he plotted to use as a tool to kill Strange) in which she fell in love with Loki due to this enchantment, and also slew Strange's mortal body with a spell which trapped his astral form in the Land of the Dead. Loki later revealed to Captain America and Mar-Vell, that he was involved with the whole affair in order to prevent Clea and Wong from releasing the Mindless Ones into Earth's dimension and that he had involved himself so that he could seal Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum to prevent any evil that the two betrayers might unleash upon the mortal world. Not long after Strange's betrayal, Loki had attacked New York with a number of Frost Giants; these giants were defeated by Thor and the Iron Avengers. Loki escaped after the battle. Thor went to join Bruce Banner and the Hulk who had traveled to visit Clea, whom had become the Sorceress Supreme following Strange's death (nobody but Loki, Wong, and Clea herself were aware of Strange's betrayal). Banner came to Clea to find out the meaning of a recurring dream of Captain Marvel being reborn over his death bed with the entire Universe inside him. In this dream he sees the planet Earth covered in metal, and as he notices this, the reborn Marvel dies once again. Seeking to contact Marvel in the Land of the Dead, Clea sent the Hulk (who also operates as Banner's eyes and an extension of his being) on this task as the Hulk had no soul. Hulk finds the astral form of Dr. Strange who warns Banner of his betrayal, and when Thor goes into the portal after the Hulk leaving Banner alone with Clea, Clea learns that Banner is aware of her betrayal of Strange from the boys reaction. At that moment Loki chose to appear. However, before either Clea or Loki could dispose of the young Banner, Thor returned through the portal with the Hulk. With Thor's arrival, Loki made a quick get away, leaving Clea to battle the thunder goddess alone. Clea was easily defeated and taken to Asgard to stand trial before Odin for her crimes. This of course, all played out to Loki's plans, with Thor now trapped in Asgard, Loki began his plan to take over the world and went looking for Banner and the Hulk. However, Loki never got to act out his plans, because shortly after he was tracked down by X-51 and Reed Richards, who were looking for the Hulk to use as a weapon against the Skull. It was at this time that X-51 revealed the true origins of the Asgardians to Loki. Believing X-51, Loki then released the Hulk and Banner to them. Loki next went to Asgard to try and convince his fellow Asgardians that they were not whom they thought they were. At this point, it is possible that Loki was not aware that the Asgardians' current forms were due to Odin's original manipulation and thus was unable to convince the Asgardians. When Odin exiled Loki, and the others mocked him, Loki determined to prove himself stabbed himself in the chest. Once in Hela's realm of the dead, he managed to convince those living there of the truth, and were able to leave the Asgardian death realm because they believed they could do so. Realizing the threat of the Celestials, Loki massed these undead soldiers against the Celestials who had appeared in New York Harbor, giving Galactus (who was in reality, Franklin Richards who believed himself to be Galactus) time to recover from an attack by the Celestials. However, the Celestials used the third tier of mutation against the Asgardians and convinced them all they were dead once more. All fell except for Loki whose will was too strong to break. Soon Galactus recovered and destroyed a number of the Celestials forcing them to retreat. Galactus then murdered the Celestial embryo living in the center of the Earth and left Earth. Over the course of the next three years, Loki had totally cast off his Asgardian identity and began his long journey to his own self definition. He reshaped his body to become a featureless being in a black and white robe. He became determined to be "Good" and eventually realized that it was Odin who manipulated his race into being Asgardians. Some time later, Loki saved Mar-Vell from an army of Mindless Ones when he and Captain America were looking for the Books of Darkhold and Vishanti and the Orb of Agamotto, items of power which Mar-Vell was searching for to build a new Paradise in the Land of the Dead. Loki soon began following the Tong of Creel, whom was trying to collect the broken pieces of the Absorbing Man (whom Loki created himself) a being they believed that could murder the entire population of the planet. He also spent his time trying to convince Thor that he didn't have to be a thunder god, or a woman, or anything he/she wanted anymore. These attempts did not work at first. Much later when Creel was reborn and he literally absorbed the city of New York, Loki became a hero when he convinced Creel that he could prove to the world that he wasn't a loser by sacrificing his life by becoming Vibranium and restabilizing the unbalanced planet. When Creel did so and subsequently saved the Earth, Loki's actions and Mar-Vell's assurance convinced Thor of all of Loki's claims. Thor later teamed up with Loki in a plot to take down Odin and free their fellows from Odin's control. First, Loki went to Surtur and also convinced him that he did not have to be the opponent of Asgard anymore, and that he didn't have to be a prisoner either. Surtur later became part of Loki and Thor's conspiracy against Odin. Thor and Loki then teamed up with the newly revived Dr. Strange and the Japanese team known as Xen to travel to Asgard to free Clea. This brought them into direct conflict with Odin who tried to break the universal laws of Asgard in order to prevent Loki from taking Asgard. In order to take Clea back, Odin demanded that one of Strange's group take her place. Loki offered himself up, but Odin instead chose Thor and sent him to the Asgardian realm of Hel.Unknown to Odin, was that Loki and Thor planned to trick Odin into believing that Thor had once again began to believe in Asgard and would therefore be unable to taint the realm with the truth. However, when Thor was sent to Hel, he told all there that he found a way to cheat death and freed them all before returning to Earth. Once there, the two exiled former gods soon incurred Odin's wrath, and the two decided to hide out in New Jersey while they planned their next phase of attack. The next plan brought them back to Asgard with the help of Surtur, who aided them in "staging" Ragnarök. With them they brought X-51, the Earth's Watchman to record the event. Disguised as Thor, Loki brought the Midgard Serpent and the Fenris Wolf (really Thor and Surtur in disguise) and soon attacked Asgard. When confronted with Odin, X-51 revealed that Odin was really a lame Norseman named Donnerson who willed the then definition-less Asgardians into the forms they were in today. He also revealed that he was manipulated by Mephisto who hid a map in the Ash Tree that would allow him to travel between alternate Earths. With the defeat of Odin who reverted back to Donnerson, the Asgardians all changed back to their original featureless forms, and Thor chopped down the Ash Tree and gave the map to X-51. Thor, Surtur, Loki and X-51 then left the former realm of Asgard to leave Donnerson to die. However, Donnerson managed to convince the Asgardians to come back and restore Asgard and save him. On Earth, Surtur parted company and Thor resumed his identity as Donald Blake to help out in the many hospitals. Loki however, decided that he wanted to be a hero. After the death of Mephisto, and the victory on Earth, Loki gathered Ransak the Reject and Black Bolt together. There, Loki transformed himself into Thor and the trio then became a new incarnation of the Avengers. Their current activities are presently unknown. | Powers = Loki is an entity that has been manipulated by the Celestials. As such, all beings that have been manipulated by the Celestials adhere to a specific mutation cycle (this cycle is entirely psychological and operates on a subconscious level) The first level being an individual and specific mutation that unique to the individual, the second being all members of one species having the same ability, the third tier being a metaphysical mutation in which the being loses all individuality and is defined by it's environment and sentient beings around them. Loki is in the third tier of his mutation, and as such he had no definition or characteristics until he was believed by Donnerson (and later enough of Earth's population to cement this belief into reality) to be Loki, the God of Mischief of Norse myth. At this period in his life, he had all the abilities and powers that the Loki of Norse Mythology had (which are comparable to his Earth-616 counterpart). Later, when the his true nature was revealed, Loki was then able to (over time) be able to once again define himself. At first Loki was only able to cast off his Asgardian "tongue" and speak as though he were from Midgard (Earth), but later was able to change his entire form into one of a featureless face. At this time, Loki's abilities were unknown, however he appeared to be able to travel around the world quite easily. He was later also able to will himself to sprout wings from his back during the battle against the Absorbing Man. Later, Loki was able to change his shape to take on the appearance of Thor, and by the time he had assembled his own team of Avengers it appears that Loki has been able to mimic Thor's powers and abilities, as well as create his own Mjolnir. It is highly possible that Loki either has, or will develop a level of control over his mutation in which he will be able to perform feats that are limited only by his imagination, and by how long he can maintain his own individual identity. It is possible that now that he has assumed the identity of Thor, that eventually others will believe him to be the original Thor and therefor he would lose his self definition and be trapped in the guise of his former adversary until such a time that he is once again made aware of his true nature. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Teleporters Category:Winged Characters Category:Avian Form Category:Loki Family Category:Apotheosized Mortals